


ABC's of T'Cherik

by Candicehrt



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Apples, Fluff, M/M, abc's of love, erik is a weeb, more people may be added as I write, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candicehrt/pseuds/Candicehrt
Summary: Picking a random word for each letter of the alphabet and writing a short story.Chapter 1: Apples“You ever cut the core out of an apple and fucked the hole?”





	ABC's of T'Cherik

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly writing this to practice writing and to experiment with different styles, but to also self indulge lol.

They had a barbeque to go to later and T’Challa was working on the apple pie his mother asked him to prepare. He already had two pecan, one strawberry, as demanded by Shuri, and a sweet potato pie cooling on the kitchen island. His father was a diabetic and he liked the way T’Challa was able to make it sugar free and still taste good. So being the honorable son he was, he was glad to do as his mother requested, but if he knew letting Erik play kitchen DJ would lead to this conversation, he would of just picked him up after everything was done. 

“You ever cut the core out of an apple and fucked the hole?” 

He said it so effortlessly as he was scrolling through his phone to pick the next song to queue up. 

Here he was thinking up honorable thoughts and of course his boyfriend being who he was, had to be vulgar. 

He laid down another strip onto the pie before he answered. “No, N’Jadaka, I have not.” He raised his eyes to look at him. That woke, but idiotic fool he loves, put his phone down and 2Chainz started playing in the background. 

“This his new shit.” He started jerking his arms in the air to the beat. “I did that shit all the time as a teen. Flirted with this girl that ran the fruit stand and she gave me the apples that people didn’t buy. The softer the better.” 

T’Challa rolled his eyes and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He noticed he was almost out of so---. No it wasn’t soap. It was lube. They were almost out of lube. Lube was in a soap dispenser that looked like Naruto’s head. 

He shook his head. The horny, woke, but idiotic fool he loves has their sexual evidence in the most obvious places. He put it up in the cabinets. 

“Why’d you move Naruto?” 

“Because it was filled with lube, my love.” 

“Exactly. What if I wanted to eat the core of you apple?” His wolfish smirk appeared. Lil Kim, vibrated through the bass now. 

He had to laugh at that. 

Erik moved to the other side of the island and put the pie in the oven. Twisting the batman timer as well. 

“Come on T, you gotta focus” That smile still in place. T’Challa still giggling softly when Erik moved into his space, caging him at the sink. 

“Focus on what? Won’t batman let me know when to take the pie out?” 

“Ah, you got jokes now?” 

“Since dating you; always” 

He gave eskimo kisses before saying “Focus on this love between us, baby” 

When Erik’s romantic side show, it was always fun, but T’Challa loved to ruin it as well. 

“So I’m suppose to give you my love after you admitted to cheating on me with apples.” He kept his tone professional. “Which was it? The granny smiths from walmart or the red hussy’s from Target. You know I’d bite a bitch.” He tried, but he laughs shook him too hard. 

Erik pulled him close, and spoke dramatically. “Naw, babe, i-i-it was never serious with them.” His deep laugh followed. 

Arms wrapped around Erik’s back pulling him closer. “They better know, I’m number one.” 

Erik leaned in. “The only one.” 

He spoke against his lips. “Wanna make it up to me?” 

“Fuck yeah, what you want me to do? I’ll throw em in the sun and let em rot” He’d do anything for this prince of a man he had in his arms. 

He chuckled. Pushed Erik away and said “Clean the kitchen.” A wet rag meet Erik’s face. “I will go shower, and text Shuri that we will be there soon.” And walked away. 

Frustration wasn’t what Erik felt, just joy from being with a woke, but idiotic fool in love.


End file.
